Tearing Tears
by monalisa811
Summary: Right after Hannah's mom death she feels like there's nothing to go on for, she's all alone but Zacharias won't let her break. He can't let her break. ZachariasSmith/HannahAbbott, Translation for "Lagrimas por Minuto"


**AN: ...because web translators are the devil :P lol.**

* * *

Hannah Abbott entered the girl's dormitory.

Walking slowly. Way too slowly.

It was way too heavy.

It hurt.

Too much.

Her mother, dead? It couldn't be. She knew the tears would stop falling physically eventually but she was certain they would never leave her heart. Her mother was her rock, kept her steady.

And she wasn't there anymore.

She'd never be again.

Hannah felt her heart shatter in millions of pieces, all so tiny. With every minute she was reminded of the terrible agony, the one she could never beat. From the minute she heard of her mother's sad fate the word pain took a whole new meaning.

Insecure, hesitant, impatient, clumsy, Zacharias Smith had been behind that door for ten minutes now. She was sad. He had never been good with tragedy. Endings seemed noxious to him. Probably why he never finished anything. He didn't end, he didn't have boundaries, he felt infinite. What point would his existence have if he could only live against a clock? And now, he had absolutely nothing to say.

He decided to take the risk. Still.

"Hannah, are you there?", he asked from the outside.

"No", Hannah answered and wiped away the tears from her cheeks.

Zacharias sighed. It was already bad. "Now I know you're in there Hannah, look, if you don't stop me, I'm coming in, alright?"

And Hannah did not move.

Gradually, Zacharias came closer to her. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking so different. So, broken. Hannah sobbed.

"I'm sorry", he said simply. He couldn't do it. He just couldn't.

Hannah didn't listen, her mind was on the clock, it's incessant tick tock tormented her and reminded her that she was still there. Her minutes would not be over soon and her seconds seemed longer than ever.

She really didn't want to be there

"Hannah", whispered Zacharias and lift her face. He was now looking into her deep brown eyes. "I know your mom will never leave you"

"How? How do you know?", asked Hannah avoiding his gaze. She wanted to believe. But she couldn't. There was this strange feeling of having no desire. She no longer had faith in anything, she looked for nothing, she cared for little and life was no longer a gift. All sacred had ended when her mother gave one last whisper, her name.

"Because I just need to think mine didn't"

And Hannah understood. Finally. All of sudden she felt an urge to talk, to confess, to throw away.

"Deatheaters", she said bitterly.

Zacharias remained quiet and looked down.

"And you didn't believe Harry about You-Know-Who", she went on.

"I'm sorry, really. It's just that Ced's death...", started Zacharias. Wounds change, they become scars; yet these never really fade away.

"It really hurt you, didn't it?", Hannah was surprised of how much she cared, Zacharias, however, did not. That's exactly why he had her on a pedestal. And she'd always be there.

"He was like my brother", came the so obvious and at the same time so bittersweet answer.

"You still have Justin", Hannah reminded him. Zacharias stared at the floor and smiled weakly, he later raised his head to find himself looking at the soft lines framing the bedroom.

"Yeah, I'm lucky"

Hannah couldn't hold it any longer. She had no luck. Tears spilled down her eyes again. Her mother...

Zacharias didn't know what do to, so he simply imitated what his mother did for him when he cried. Because Zacharias did cry.

Insecure, unsure, clumsy and shy, Zacharias lifted his am and slowly put it on top of Hannah's shoulders, merely brushing her, he could not dare to touch her just yet.

Hannah felt his rigidness, and for one moment she understood the boy next to her, She knew how hard it was to be him, Zacharias Smith exposed himself to her swollen eyes and she saw how beautiful he truly was. The one thing residing in his soul. 'A beautiful soul', she told herself.

"Be afraid Hannah, dare yourself to be afraid...only that way I can take the fear away from you", mumbled Zacharias against her hair as he remembered his own mother. She was always enough, just like he expected to be for Hannah.

Just as he held her, Zacharias promised himself, in his mind and his heart that he would not let such painful tears strike the face of the person he cared the most ever again.

He'd be her guardian and comfort, while secretly she's be his own shelter and reason.

* * *

**AN: I'm so melodramatic on this lol, hope you enjoyed :) . I'm gonna go work on "Mariposas Traicioneras" now :)**


End file.
